Eternal Love
by Ukaske
Summary: This is a one shot of Leonard and Rivan.


Leaning forward onto his desk the goat demon massaged his temples. He sighed then continued to finish the paperwork of his lazy, arrogant, short-tempered childhood friend.

Fatigue was pulling at him and his eyelids were threatening to close shut and welcome a temporary world of darkness. There was a knock at the door. The fin-eared Lieutenant-General of the Naval Fleet burst through the tired demon's door. He wore a panic stricken his face. Michi (the other Lieutenant-General) was close behind her brother. She sighed shook her head in disbelief.

"Stupid idiot brother." The young cat-eared demon said.

"General Leonard! The General has gone AWOL! We looked for him in the usual spots but we cannot find him anywhere! You're close to him. Do you think you know any suggestions to where he might be?" The panicked demon's face was inches from Leonard's dazed and confused face.

"First off," started the general, "it is not _my_ responsibility to find and search for him, it is _yours_ Lieutenant-Generals Barik and Michi."

Barik was dumbfounded and speechless. Leonard hoped that the demon would realize his duties as Rivan's Lieutenant-General and leave so that he could finish his pile of paperwork. Barik's head lowered, shortly afterwards his head popped up again.

"Please! Michi and I will do your paperwork! Just please go look for him and bring him back." Barik's eyes were serious and were on the verge of crying. Leonard sighed.

"Alright Barik, I'll go. However, I expect **all** the paperwork to be finished **and** filed."

"Wait, what?" piped in Michi with a shocked facial expression. "You really expect Bar-chi and I to finish **all **the papers?" Leonard was by the door and about to leave when he turned around.

"By the time I return **all** the papers _will _be finished **and** filed." Leonard liked from Barik to Michi in an 'I'm serious. If you don't, you might not live to see the next day' look.

As soon as Leonard left the room Michi turned towards Barik and glared. She spoke in an angry and annoyed tone. "I hope you know that you are going to regret being a shy and confused boy because you are going to regret your actions." Barik stared wide-eyed at his little sister and gulped.

Leonard was in his sealed form and he stood at the top of a small hill. He looked down near the edge of the lake and sure enough there was Rivan lying on the ground. He sighed and started down toward the lake. When he reached the bottom he stood and looked towards the lake. He spoke to Rivan who was preparing to take a nap.

"What did you do to your Lieutenant-General that made him not want to look for you anymore? He practically begged me to find you instead."

Rivan who was lying on his back rolled onto his side. Rivan gave no response whatsoever. Leonard's eye twitched in irritation.

"You lazy idiot."

"Shut up…too noisy…trying to sleep…" Mumbled Rivan.

Leonard sighed and sat next to the sleeping demon. He fell onto his back and watched the clouds overhead drift and fade away. His eyelids closed shut and he drifted into darkness.

Rivan glanced towards the sleeping demon next to him. His soft snores made Rivan's heartbeat race. His body grew hot and his face red. Rivan scooted toward Leonard and he hovered over his body. Rivan looked at Leonard's irresistible sleeping face and he leaned down and their lips collided with each other. Rivan quickly realized what he had done and pulled back with a small gasp. _What was wrong with me? This isn't right_. He thought to himself. He stood and looked down one last time at the demon before he teleported himself somewhere no one would find him so he could recollect his thoughts.

Leonard awoke from his slumber and looked at his surroundings. He forgot where he was and why he was there. He suddenly remembered and he frowned. He was alone. Where was Rivan? What was the lazy demon thinking leaving him to sleep in the wide open where he was unprotected and vulnerable? He noticed something odd. He raised his right hand to his lips. It felt as if something brushed them earlier. Leonard ignored the uncomfortable feeling and got up from where he was. When he was on both his feet he was dizzy and he lost his balance. He fell with a thud to the soft earth. He mustered all his strength and stood long enough to quickly transport elsewhere.

Rivan's arm was stretched out and seemed as if it were reaching towards the endless blue sky. From where he was sitting it brought back memories of his and Leonard's adventures and mishaps. He was sitting in the shade of a giant oak tree that the two of them planted when their friendship first took off. The last time the both of them were even here was a few years before any of them joined the army, when they had the appearance of a teenager human.

_It was a hot summer afternoon. Rivan was streaked in sweat and Leonard was as well. The both of them had just returned from the beach. They both were getting the hang of using magic and the two of them were excited. Surprisingly the goat was good at his terra magic and him at his aqua. The two of them were diligently practicing hoping that one day the two of them would join the army someday. Rivan collapsed to the soft earth under the protection of the big oak's shadow in his backyard. He never felt so exhausted in his life. He was to busy being lazy and sleeping in the hot afternoons. Leonard walked over and looked down at the lazy demon lay in the coolness of the shadow. _

"_How can you afford to be lazy at a time like this? You do realize that if you aren't strong enough the Dark Liege army won't accept you."_

"_Ngh…so what? I'm strong enough as it is. No need to practice. You maybe need to practice but I'm good, I have no need to." A vein was popping on Leonard's forehead. _

"_You cocky punk. Why I outta kick some sense into your little punk ass." _

"_Ha ha. Like your weak ass could beat me, goat-man." Rivan said with a sly smirk spread across his face._

"_Come get me fish-brains, if you can that is." The snide remark pissed Rivan off and he stood to meet Leonard's challenge._

"_Get ready you baby goat." _

_The two stubborn demons were side to side on the soft grass. Their arms and legs were outstretched and the two of them were panting with their eyes closed. Rivan opened his eyes and spoke. _

"_You weren't so bad, for a stupid goat-man."_

_Leonard laughed. "You neither, Fish-face. You weren't so bad yourself." _

_The two demons laughed so hard that tears started to form in each other's eyes. Rivan stopped laughing and looked in Leonard's direction. "We'll be friend forever right?" Leonard looked Rivan in the eyes. He smiled. _

"_Yeah, forever and ever. Even when we die we'll always be friends. Best friends."_

Rivan looked at the clouds passing above and sighed. _Will we ever be more than __**just**__ friends?_ He thought to himself. He pressed his back against the oak tree and covered his eyes with the back of his hands. He felt as if he could cry. "Idiot. Stupid Leonard."

"Who are you calling an idiot you stupid fish-brain?" Intruded a voice that was both mad and irritated.

Rivan jumped and didn't dare lower his hands to look Leonard directly in the eyes. "Leonard? Is that you?"

"Of course it is. Who else would it be? Your Mother?"

"Ha ha…funny."

"By the way….Rivan, what are you doing? Do you have something in your eyes or something?"

Rivan jumped in surprise. "Huh? Y-yeah…it hurts a lot. Um…I'm just keeping them covered so things don't get in anymore than there is."

Leonard's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Huh? How in the world is that suppose to help? Here, let me see." Leonard leaned in front of Rivan and tried to remove his hands but Rivan turned his head to the side.

"No! Don't!" Yelled Rivan. Leonard stared at Rivan with wide eyes.

"What? Why ever not? Rivan what's going on here?" Leonard grabbed both of Rivan's wrists and tried to separate them but Rivan struggled against him.

"No I said!" Rivan pushed Leonard backwards and the demon landed on his behind.

"What the? Rivan?" Rivan quickly realized his mistake and quickly tried to cover his eyes but it was too late, Leonard had already grabbed and pinned his wrists above his head. "Why are you crying? I've never seen you cry about anything before. Who did this to you?"

Rivan closed his eyes and turned to the side. "Rivan! Tell me! Who made you cry? I'll kick his or her ass for you!"

"You can't."

"Why not? Who is this person?" Rivan pursed his lips together and remained silent.

"Tell me!" Shouted Leonard. Rivan shook his head. "RIVAN, TELL ME!" Rivan looked Leonard directly in the eyes, and then he finally spoke.

"You did. You're the reason why I'm crying you stupid idiot!" Rivan's eyes were full of tears.

"What?"

"You're the reason I'm crying! You stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid idiot!" Rivan's face was red and he was breathing heavy. Leonard looked at his childhood friend and released his hands, then looked away.

"I'm sorry." He stood up and started to walk away. Then a hand grasped the back of his uniform and pulled on him.

"Wait. Don't leave me. Please."

Leonard sighed and sat next to the crying demon. "Will you tell me how and why I made you cry? Or do you not want to talk about it?" Rivan glared at Leonard.

"You stupid idiot. This is why I'm mad at you."

"Huh? You aren't making any-"

Rivan grabbed Leonard by his collar and kissed him. Leonard stiffened. His eyes were wide and he looked down at his comrade and childhood friend. This wasn't making any sense at all. Did Rivan…love him? Is that it? Was that the reason why Rivan was so frustrated with him? That would explain the feeling after he woke up. Their kiss ended when Rivan backed off. He looked towards the ground between them. Leonard smiled. He pushed Rivan to the soft grass beneath them. Leonard pinned Rivan between his arms and legs and he smiled. Rivan's expression went from surprised to embarrassed.

"You really know how seduce me don't you?"

"W-what? Are you making fun of me now?"

Leonard leaned in for another kiss. He whispered into Rivan's ear. "No, I'm not." He said with the most seduced voice he had.

The kiss was a passionate yet gentle kiss. Rivan tilted his head and opened his mouth as Leonard's tongue snaked it's way into his mouth. A soft moan escaped Rivan's occupied mouth. Rivan's voice made a noise of disappointment as Leonard's mouth left his, but hot kisses were placed along his jaw line. Gentle hands somehow unbuttoned the front of the lazy demon's uniform and the cool hands were sliding across his chest and upon an erect nipple. Rivan gasped in response and his face became incredibly flushed. Leonard smiled.

"W-wait, Leonard! Not here!" Rivan told the demon over him.

"Why not? I'm already heated and ready to make love to you."

"B-but-"

Leonard silenced Rivan with a kiss. The demon couldn't resist the temptation to make love right then and there. Leonard smiled and placed his hand against the other demon's forming erection. "Ahh!"

The button and zipper of Rivan's pants were down and his member exposed. Leonard trailed kisses from Rivan's jaw line to his stomach. His cool hands wrapped around Rivan's shaft and Rivan jolted in response. Leonard leaned in for a kiss and pumped Rivan's member as well. Leonard's mouth left the other demon's mouth and instead was placed on top his erection. Leonard's tongue fondled with the head and Rivan's hands gripped a fistful of Leonard's hair. Leonard fully took Rivan into his mouth and at the same time his finger rubbed against Rivan's entrance. It was wet and slippery with excitement. Rivan yelped in surprise when the older demon's finger rubbed against him. His body became tense and extremely heated. Rivan's cum filled Leonard's mouth as he cried waves of passion that suddenly exploded from inside him.

The older demon's face came back up and met the other demon's lips. Rivan's arms slowly wrapped around Leonard's neck and he pulled the other demon's body closer for more contact. He begged for more intense contact from the Leonard and as if reading his mind Leonard's fingers found their way to Rivan's entrance. He inserted a finger deep inside the other demon and Rivan squirmed as the demon explored his insides. Rivan's breathing became rigid and short as Leonard inserted yet another finger inside him. Rivan cried small pleas to Leonard.

"L-Leonard…please…take me…." His voice was barely audible but Leonard still heard the request. Leonard gave Rivan a quick kiss before he positioned himself. The tip of the older demon grazed the tender flesh of the wet demon. Rivan buckled underneath and he gripped at Leonard's shoulders. Leonard slowly pushed his way deep into him. Rivan's eyes tightly closed shut as the tried to ignore the seemingly painful action.

"Ahh…it hurts Leonard…." Small teardrops started to form on Rivan's face. Leonard kissed them away as he slowly pulled out and plunged back into Rivan. A gasp escaped from Rivan's lips and his teeth clenched at the pain. Leonard's hand drifted to Rivan's neglected member and started to fondle with it to drive Rivan's mind off of what was going on elsewhere. Rivan reached back and clutched franticly at his coat. He felt invaded from the inside out but it felt so good that he took it all in. The pain slowly faded and pleasure swept both Rivan and Leonard into thrusts and deep kisses of passion and love.

Rivan raised his hips to meet Leonard's thrusts. Both of the demons' were on the brink of climaxing.

Rivan was saying Leonard's name over and over. Seeing how adorable Rivan was Leonard plunged even deeper and faster in to the other demon.

"Ahh…Leo-Leonard. I-I'm coming…"

Rivan's back arched and he came onto Leonard's stomach. The tightening of Rivan resulted in Leonard's release as well. Both demons were out of breath and speechless. Leonard kissed the top of Rivan's forehead and held him close against his body. Rivan snuggled into Leonard's chest and spoke with a tired and week voice.

"I love you Leonard. I always have. Ever since the first day we met. You never left my mind. Not for one second, ever."

Leonard smiled and kissed Rivan's cheek.

"From now on we will always be together. We feel each other's pain, sorrow, joy, happiness and Love. Nothing is kept a secret from each other. We are one and nothing absolutely nothing will keep me away from you and nothing will ever tear us apart."

"Forever?"

"Always, for eternity." Leonard gently kissed Rivan on the lips and closed his eyes. He knew that whenever he woke up from now on, Rivan would always be there, right beside him. Forever and always.

7


End file.
